


Bureau of Hell (One-Shot)

by Mistical52



Category: Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Hell, Revenge, Sort of Death, Violence, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistical52/pseuds/Mistical52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hellboy is sent to Hell and stung by betrayal he takes up his true name Anung Un Rama and the thrown. Years later Hellboy heads back to Earth for his revenge and to unlock the doors between Hell and Earth. </p><p>- This will be one-shot unless viewers want to read more. On the same note I have also added some character to the list who aren't in the first part but will be in or mentioned in the second or third part so long as this is continued. I hope you all enjoy my one-shot! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bureau of Hell (One-Shot)

**Air Force base, New Mexico**  
**1949**

 

The door slowly creaked open and one by one five men slipped in. The dark room was only illuminated by the comforting yellow glow seeping between the door. Chains and hooks jangles lightly in a few pairs of hands while one held a knife and another a daggers. One of the men stumbled on one of the toys that littered the room but quickly caught himself before hitting the ground.  
“Careful Jim” hissed one of the other men into the ear of the guy who staggered. Slowly all then men surrounded the bed and the sleeping being with the heavy right hand. The man with the knife held up his hand in a military signal to stop. He waited a moment then gave the signalled to move. The man with the dagger and Jim hulled the tall yet slim demon out of the bed while a man with a hooked chain, Chad shoved the hook into the beast’s right arm, just above the stone fist. The demon child jolted awake and let out a scream of agony. The scream was so human that Jim almost let go. Chad worked quickly and wound the chains twice around the struggling monster before ‘tying it off’ by slipping the other hook into the demon’s chest. The demon screamed again but the hooks lessoned the kid’s struggles. Although when Kenny, the man with the dagger came around the front of the demon, the boy smashed his filed down horns into poor Kenny’s nose. Kenny reeled back shouting curses. They knew the demon could break the chain easy enough, that’s why they brought two. Chad gave the hook in the beast’s chest a little twist making the kid scream all the louder while William stabbed another hook around the demon’s spine and wrapped him up in the second set of chains and stabbing the other hook into the juvenile’s left shoulder. The tail whipped around grabbing Chad’s arm and yanking him off balance enough for the boy to stop on Chad’s foot with his heavy cloven toes. Chad screeched mixed with demon’s cried.  
“Professor!! Professor help me _please_!!” Yelled the demon at the top of his lungs. Not a moment later two still houses stood in the doorway. One, Archie flicked on the light to reveal the blood slick horror. Archie’s jaw dropped while Professor Broom let out a gasp.  
“Let go of him right now!” roared the professor.  
Once again Jim almost let go, but he knew that this demon was just a ticking boom under their roof.  
“Come on Trevor, be rational-” started the knife wielder  
“Rational?! How is tearing up a five year old rational!” screamed the professor as he stormed forwards but Kenny stepped in his path and pointed the dagger at the older man.  
“Professor Thomas Clades, I never thought that you would stoop so low!” said Professor Broom to the knife wielder.  
“In a matter between life and death, there is no way to ‘stoop low’” replied Thomas. Hellboy’s struggles were small as he stared his professor in hope.  
“Hellboy would not-”  
“He will Trevor, your just too naive to admit it!” Yelled Thomas, “He will bring doom to this world, him and that fist of his”  
“What would you know?” asked the professor sharply  
“I saw the page Trevor, I saw it in your office. I’ve read the script. This _demon spawn_ that you care for so dearly holds the key to the apocalypse! If we kill him now there will be no apocalypse, mankind will be _saved_!”  
“I will not let you take the life of a _child_!” Professor Broom snapped.  
“Why do you keep this monstrosity?!” cried Thomas, “What is he to you? A lab rat? Research? The son you’ve never had? Or is he just a project where you’re trying to prove nurture over nature?” sneered Thomas, “You know his destiny yet you let him grow strong? Why? It is like putting a fox cub in with a chicken. Sooner or later one will end up dead, if not by being eaten then by teaching the cub to be what it is not. You cannot win professor” Thomas pointed a finger accusingly at Professor Broom, “ _You_ will be the down fall of our world”  
Broom stayed silent, his face grim but with anger still burning in his eyes.  
“Professor?” Hellboy asked quietly his voice tinged with the pain he was in.  
“Come on Trevor, you don’t even need to touch him. Just walk away now and it’ll be over in seconds. We never meant for him to suffer, the chains were just a precaution” soothed Thomas.  
Hellboy’s eyes widened when he realised what the knife wielder was suggesting and the red demon increased his struggles as he looked pleadingly at his adoptive father. Professor Broom didn’t look back and for a second Hellboy though he would agree to the horrifying proposition. But the demon quickly banished the idea, the professor would _never_ let these guys kill him.  
“I don’t think he will hurt anyone Thomas” said Trevor firmly not looking at Hellboy.  
“That’s what you think professor, but what do all the signs say? What do all the books say?”  
“Books can be open for interpretation but they can also be _wrong_ ” countered the professor.  
Thomas snorted, “But do you really want to take that chance. It’s not just your life at stake Trevor, it’s the life of everyone on earth”  
“Hellboy is just a child. How could you even think to do such a thing?” remarked the professor.  
“It’s now or never Trevor. He’s grown in the past year, beyond anything that we’ve ever seen. We need to kill him now before he gets to powerful, to strong” reasoned Thomas, “He can never be your son Trevor, can’t you see that. A good soul like yours deserves someone so much better than this creature of evil”  
“Thomas you cannot decide whether I do or don’t deserve anything.” Said Trevor, “I won’t let you kill him” It was only there for a second but the waver in the professor’s voice was picked up on, by both Hellboy and Thomas.  
“Professor?!” exclaimed Hellboy in quiet disbelief.  
“Come on Trevor, once it’s over we’ll never speak of it again unless you want to. Please professor, do the right thing” Begged Thomas.  
Professor Broom looked at Hellboy who was being held by Jim and William.  
“Professor, please. _Help me_ ” Hellboy horsed as he saw the despair in the professor’s eyes. His adoptive father looked away from the demon’s pleading gaze.  
“If you’re going to do it then stop letting him suffer” whispered Trevor. Those words hit Hellboy’s heart like a ton of bricks.  
“Professor” snapped Archie, “What’s gotten into you?!” but before Archie could move Chad came up behind him and hooked his arms around Archie’s shoulder’s and behind his head.  
“No!” roared Hellboy realizing that it might be his end and he struggled harder than before, using his rage to fuel his strength. The child felt his flesh ripping as he struggled to free himself. Hellboy pushed past the pain and the hook was wrenched free from his right arm as some of links gave way. However, Hellboy came to a sudden halt when he felt a cold blade enter his chest. The young demon looked into the icy eyes of Thomas Clades. The younger professor sliced the juvenile’s chest again then pulled out a red mass of muscle. Thomas held Hellboy’s heart in his hand then let it fall. Hellboy felt himself falling with his heart,  
“ _Professor_ ” whispered Hellboy desperately with his dying breath.

Hellboy and his heart his the floor with a thunk and a squelch but Hellboy felt like he was still falling. He fell past the floor, past the plumbing and into a deep dark pit. Slowly Hellboy formed around his ghost of a heart with all his injuries healed. Except the fresh wounds of betrayal. After what seemed like a few minutes the young demon could see a faint sticky yellow light at what he could only assume was the bottom of the pit. Hellboy landed heavily in dark shallow water and grunted from the impact. Slowly Hellboy rolled onto his back so he would not drown but he could not bring himself to move any more. Hellboy felt as though his heart was still ripped out, no it was more painful than that. The demon had only read about betrayal in stuff like the Lobster comics but he never imagined he would feel it and he certainly never imagined that it would be this ruthless. The man he viewed as his father let him be killed. Because of what? Some stupid destiny that the young red demon had never even heard of before. He trusted the professor, worse, he love the professor. The man who let him be murdered in cold blood. Hellboy hated the men who killed him but now he _loathed_ Professor Bruttenholm.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I got this idea from asking the question of why, 'Why did the professor care for Hellboy?'  
> I was wondering if it was because he was a helpless child but then I was wondering, if Professor Broom knew what Hellboy would become then why did he continue to care for him?  
> Trevor has been told by so many people to kill Hellboy but he always refused.  
> I also wondered why the professor never had any biological kids, it couldn't have just been his job could it? And surely both Hellboy and Broom's lover could handle sharing.  
> Then of course came the twisted version, 'What if the professor stopped caring?'  
> and well this is the result of that twisted question and the professors dwindling confidence. 
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed my one-shot! And if you do want me to continue just say so or leave a Kido (You can also do both ;D ).  
> Of course if you don't like it tell me why, I'd love to see your perspective on it! :)


End file.
